OTP
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: What is your opinion on many IE pairings? PM me what you think about these OTPs!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, mina! I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't come out, so here I am! I was thinking about Inazuma Eleven pairings, and I started to wonder what other thought about them. So! Here's what we are going to do! I will tell a certain pairing, like KyouTen, and you guys can send in your opinion about the pairing. I will tell my opinion, then I'll list yours. Kind of like what one of my besties Honoka-chan is doing, but with pairings.**

**The first pairing will be KyouTen. Tomorrow I'll post the opinions. If you want your opinion in here, then please send it with the subject 'OTP.' I look forward to hearing what you think! Ja ne!**


	2. KyouTen

**Hi! KyouTen's turn! Here's what I think about it.**

I have mixed feelings about yaoi, but this one couple I do ship. I feel like they really understand each other, and since Tenma acts practically like a little school girl in disguise, I can get how TsurugI might come to like him as more than a friend. They really would be a good couple to me.

**Here's what everyone else thinks!**

**Lotus Sword**

KyouTen is awesome. When you watch the anime, there are so many hints for this pairing. I always loved how Tsurugi went from the merciless, sarcastic jerk to his kinder self with the help of Tenma (and the others, but mainly Tenma). Tenma is such a happy, ever-lasting ball of enthusiasm and he is a great match for Tsurugi, since both boys make up for what the other lacks.

**Soccers Heart**

KyouTen, what a couple! I mean some yaoi couples I don't like but this is one of the ones I do like! I think that if them two got together they would be cute! :3 Actually it would have been cool if they actually did get together in the episodes, but sadly they didn't! In my opinion if Tenma-Kun had to be with another boy, I would have to say Tsurugi-Kun! Same goes for Tsurugi-Kun! All in all, I like this couple and support them.

**Mizashi Haruka**

Well, KyouTen is one of the most important pairings in my life as a writer. Almost the one I truly love. For some reason, I find myself squealing and jumping in my seat when I read it. It is just so cute. And the combination is interesting. I mean, Tenma is innocent and oblivious, while Tsurugi is (most of the time) demanding and controlling. Or so I see it. Basically, this pairing is one of the cutest.

**KyouTenTai**

I think Tsurugi Kyousuke is made for Tenma. They just look perfect together, even though they come from the same. Oh my god. KyouTen is the best. No one can hate this pairing.

**That's all! Next is going to be...um...how about GouFuyu (NOT GOUFUBU. Gouenji x Fuyuka.)**?


	3. GouFuyu

**Konichiwa, mina-san! GouFuyu time!**

**What I think!**

I never really thought of these two being a couple until I saw stories about them, and that made me think about them. I do think these two would go together well, because you have the cool guy and the sweet, caring girl. I think Fuyuka would be the kind of girl who, if Gouenji got in trouble or into a fight, would help him out but also scold him instead of just fussing over her precious baby like someone I know would. These two aren't my favorite couple, but they are cute together! ^^

**What everyone else thinks!**

**xxHaruNatsuAkiFuyu**

Too cool and too sweet. Chillaxed platinum blond meets docile little lavender. Um...I guess Gouenji is the dominant one, and Fuyuka is submissive? Haha, I don't know, that's how their personalities strike me in the anime. Gouenji will do anything to protect his 'Fuyuppe' and will certainly be possessive. Endou, better watch out before calling her Fuyuppe! And Fuyuka's going to be all blushing pink around Gouenji, probably calling him Shuuya-kun and cooking food for him. All in all, this is one of my OTPs...this couple rocks! GouFuyu forever!

**Mizashi Haruka**

GouFuyu is one of the few hetero pairings I like. Although I like when Gouenji is shipped with Kidou, but Fuyuka is an exception. Basically, I like this pairing a lot, and those two seem suitable for each other, for a hetero pairing.

**Soccers Heart**

I like Gouenji x Fuyuka, they are cute! I think that if they got together in IE then it would be adorable! But if they got together in IE Go it would be even better! :D I have my reasons! But personally out of all the couples with Fuyuka-San I like Fudou x Fuyuka, DA Best! X) Again I have my reasons! Over all I would give Gouenji x Fuyuka a...8/10! They are so sweet! :3

**D. N. S. Akina**

Gouenji x Fuyuka is cutest pairing . Beside there some hint in episode like when Gouenji try save Fuyuka from Gangster. Beside in Inazuma Eleven Go, maybe both of them meet while Gouenji still as Ishido Shuuji. They destined to be together after all and perfect couple in Anime.

**Endou-san (Guest)**

It's a really cute pairing. Although they haven't interacted much, it still sounds like a very cute pairing. Fuyuka is the soft-spoked, nice and helpful housewife, and Gouenji is the loving, hardworking husband. Although, Endou would probably need Fuyuka more than Gouenji (Not that I ship Fuyuka x Endou. I literally mean that considering that Endou is somewhat childish, he would need someone like Fuyuka to help and assist him.)

**Next will be Tenma x Aoi!**


	4. TenAoi

**Hi guys! Sorry this is late. I started school back recently, which means less computer access, less time, and a lot of late updates. I'll only be able to update this every week. :( So anyway, here's what I think!**

Tenma x Aoi? SQUEEEEEE! Kawaii desu! They are just the cutest little couple ever! They really go good together, especially since Tenma needs a responsible and caring, yet still energetic girlfriend like Aoi to take care of him. Nine out of ten for me!

**Lotus Sword**

Aah, TenAoi... Childhood friends, who grow to love each other... At least, that is how I always picture this couple. Since they've been friends for such a long time, they know much about each other and it wouldn't surprise me if this pairing became canon, like AkixIchinose eventually (in GO, for we all know who would call Aki from America ;)). Anyways, I like the couple, although I prefer to picture either of them paired up with Tsurugi Kyousuke. Still, TenAoi is cute! :3

**Soccers Heart**

Tenma x Aoi! EEK! I love that couple! :) They are so sweet together! Through the whole IE Go series there are many hints for Tenma x Aoi, which I love! I really love the flash back when they were kids and they first met, OMG so cute! To me they are the perfect Boy x Girl couple In IE Go! Evertime I see a story or AMV about them, the song "Me and You" From "Austin and Ally" plays over and over in my head! :D With Tenmas hyper attitude and Aois caring personality they could be the next Romeon and Julite! Only without the death part at the end! XD over all I love this couple! They rock!

**Mizashi Haruka**

One word: KAWAIIIII! My favourite hetero pairing aside from three other pairings. They are just too cute. And I also have a thing for childhood friends. They always make cute couples. Heehee... I love reading anout this pairing a lot. Maybe I should write a story about them one day..

**D. N. S. Akira**

Tenma x Aoi is perfect couple. After all they are friends since they was kid. Aoi will always support Tenma when he sad. Perfect cute pairing in IE GO.

**Kariya-kun (Guest)**

Tenma x Aoi? Hm, not so fond of hetero pairings with Tenma, but it does look cute! Aoi after all, is his childhood friend, just like Fuyuka and Endou! And in the Dark version of Inazuma Eleven GO game, Fuyuka and Endou married. It's a possibility that childhood friends, like Aoi and Tenma WOULD marry (If Tenma would get his head out of soccer. Hahaha.), like how Fuyuka and Endou were childhood friends, and married in thr Dark version.

**Next on OTP... Endou and Natsumi, the only couple who gets married in the series!**


End file.
